


Cast

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Yang knows just the thing to cheer Blake up.JanuRWBY Day 23: OTP Prompt Generator
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 44





	Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Blake hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Yang is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.

They survived. By some miracle, they were able to push Salem away and keep the relics. In the rush to escape Salem’s wrath, buildings collapsing around them, Blake’s foot got caught in some debris. Wrenching it free, Blake knew as soon as her foot was out that something was broken. 

When the dust settled, they were able to look over their injuries. Blake’s ankle was fractured, and with the damage sustained, it would take weeks to heal. But compared to the usual six weeks, her aura and lots of rest would allow her ankle to be back in working order in three.

Laying in bed with her casted foot, Blake looks over at Oscar and Nora in the neighbouring beds. Both were covered head to toe in bandages, and Oscar with a large brace covering his chest.

“At this rate, we’ll be mistaken for mummies,” Oscar jokes, his chuckling sounding more like a wheeze. The three laugh before Oscar eventually groans, the pressure in his chest too much to handle so soon.

Eventually, their friends flood into the room, dressed in the hospital’s gown like their bedridden teammates. As they fuss over them, Ruby comes up with a plan.

“So, I have an idea,” The others turn to Ruby, waiting for her to continue. “Why don’t we sign your casts? To help it heal better!”

“I don’t think you can write on my brace, but Blake’s cast should be fine,” Oscar says, a lazy smile on his face.

Blake watches as her cast slowly becomes covered in her friend’s handwriting. As Yang finally steps up, she sits herself in the accompanying chair and gives Blake a cheeky grin.

“I have something special just for you,” Yang singsongs, leaning over and getting to work.

Blake angles her head to try and get a look, but Yang’s mane of hair prevents her from getting a good view.

As Yang rises again, she jazz hands towards Blake’s cast and Blake leans over to see her work.

_Let this cast do it's job. It'll get things straightened out! -Yang_

The surrounding hearts are a bit much, but Blake sighs, amused by Yang’s pun. Laying back against her pillows, Blake closes her eyes. They shoot open again when she feels Yang’s kiss on her cheek.

“A little something extra! Some healing magic,” Yang grins, looking down at her.

Blake feels her face getting hot and turns over, trying her best to hide amongst her pillows.


End file.
